Lost and Found
by Dupain-Dang
Summary: Adrien meets the perfect girl at a coffee shop. Funny, cute, adorable, sweet. She was everything he dreamed of- and more! And he could imagine a life with her and eventually a happily ever after. Unfortunately, his happily ever after is seemingly lost when he loses a napkin. At the same time Marinette meets the most amazing guy- only problem is he never calls her back.
1. Calling all Cinderellas

_**Title: Lost and Found**_

_**Chapter: Calling all Cinderellas **__**(Adrien)**_

**_I don't own any characters._**__

**_Also I have not finished Jealousy Killed the Chat and I'm so so so sorry but I just can't bring myself to end it because I just want it to be perfect. SO to avoid writing it I wrote this and Catsanova which is almost done too. I rushed this just because I thought this romance was perfect for Valentine's! Happy Valentine's! Please leave reviews :) _**

* * *

**-LB-**

The cold air bit at Adrien's face as he tried his best to bury it even deeper into his jacket. He huffed hot air which turned into seemingly smoke in front of him. He glanced up at the cafe's name, praying he was at the right place after such a long time walking in the cold. It was almost not worth it just for a breakfast with Chloè.

The lights of "The Brewed Awakening" Cafe were bright, and almost wore off all the sleep in Adrien's eyes as he entered. A bell rung as he pushed open the door, warm air hitting him immediately and welcoming him in like a hug from a close grandmother. The cafe was considerably full, it being almost 9:30 in the morning.

Luckily, just as Adrien walked in another couple left, leaving him an only slightly dirty table for two. He sat down at the table, using a napkin to wipe the minor coffee spill before Chloè came, complained, and had the place shut down. That would be a shame considering the amazing punny name.

Speaking of Chloè, she should've been there by now. Adrien rubbed his red nose and sniffed as he pulled out his phone. The January air was giving him a nasty cold.

**Adrien: Where are you?**

**Adrien: It's almost 9:30**

He would've continued to use his phone but he was low on battery. Only about 10% since he forgot to charge it. So while he awaited her response Adrien decided to order a little something to begin his day. He left his jacket on his chair to signify that the table was taken and got up, standing in line. He ordered a medium latte with a blueberry muffin. When he got it he swiftly turned around to head back to his seat and when he did he smacked right into someone in line, almost making them fall onto the floor.

Adrien cursed as he saw that he practically tackled a woman. He tried to utter out apologies, putting down his half-empty latte cup (from the crash) and his muffin.

"Crap, I-I'm sorry." He stuttered, holding her shoulders to at least help her become stable as he cursed himself. "I don't usually tackle girls until the 3rd date, 5th at the latest." He immediately regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, now realizing how flirty that could be interpreted as. He let out a nervous laugh as he grabbed some nearby napkins and handed them to her, practically shoving them in her face in his nervousness.

He would've helped dry but if he touched anywhere where the spill was he'd have to take her out on a date at least, and that was if she didn't have him arrested for sexual harassment.

Surprisingly the woman wasn't put off by his football skills or his lack of good responses. "It's okay." She laughed, "I'm super clumsy so I know it was somehow my fault."

"It was not your fault! Before you blame yourself again let me buy you breakfast, to make up for all the pain and suffering." Adrien said, a crooked grin on his face as he looked down at the black haired girl. His act of accidentally flirting that first line didn't seem so bad now. She was very pretty and didn't seem so mad when he bumped into her and ruined her shirt, something that most girls would've screamed at.

The black haired girl shook her head with a smile. "No, it's fine. Honestly, I should be offering to buy you a new drink." She gestured towards the spill on her white shirt, giggling. Adrien couldn't help but smile at that. At how calm and nice she was about everything. "Thanks for the offer but I insist I pay."

Adrien would've responded but the cashier asked for the next person in line and that happened to be the girl. The girl walked ahead, while Adrien figured that the conversation was over and went back to his seat. He drank the remnants of his latte and checked if Chloè answered his text yet. No dice.

**Adrien: This is the last time I agree to breakfast**.

Just as his mouth was full with muffin he noticed the girl from the cashier line was standing and eating her cinnamon roll. He frowned with his chipmunk cheeks.

"You can come sit with me if you want." At least that was what he meant to say when he walked up to her but instead, he sprayed her with blueberry muffin crumbs and mumbled a bunch of nonsense words at her. He quickly swallowed, coughing afterwards, feeling nervous. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to- I-I apologize."

Adrien continued to trip over his words as the girl simply giggled at his nervousness. She put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "It's okay! You should breathe once in a while, it's good for you." His face burned when she held his shoulder. Her hand was just so damn dainty!

And when she laughed Adrien didn't feel like he was getting made fun of, he felt like she was laughing with him. Her smile was infectious, and soon he found himself smiling too. "I was just trying to ask if you wanted to join me at my table, my way of apologizing for the spill." He waggled his eyebrows and gestured towards his table.

The girl glanced at where he gestured, then back at him. "That sounds like a great way to repay me."

He led her to his table, where she placed her food and sat across from him. For awhile the two ate in silence, before Adrien cleared his throat, knowing he wanted to at least make acquaintance with the pretty stranger.

"What brings you to The Brewed Awakening?" He asked, the sentence being the first he didn't have to stutter out.

"I live nearby. I hate to betray the bakery I work at but this is much closer." She took a sip, looking at Adrien through her thick lashes before continuing. "How about you?"

Adrien cleared his throat and fidgeted with his cup as he spoke. "I- I planned to meet up for breakfast but she's really late. Maybe still sleeping or something." The woman deflated only slightly when Adrien brought up his female friend barely frowning into her cup. Adrien noticed frown wrinkles and quickly fixed what he said. "Wait, wait! N-Not like a girlfriend- just a girl friend. A space between the words." When she blinked at him, he said as clearly as the could, "I am single. Very single." He paused. That sounded weird. "A normal amount of single, I mean."

He tripped cutely over his words as he tried to explain honestly and clearly. It made her giggle, which Adrien so wanted to hear again. "I'm glad there's a space between the words."

"So am I." It was quiet again, and Adrien cleared his throat awkwardly. "Where are you heading after this?"

"I have an interview for a designing job."

"Woah, you have a design interview and I ruined what you're wearing? Adrien sputtered, absolutely flabbergasted. "What if you don't get it just because of me?"

The woman chuckled and looked down at the now dry brown spot on her white shirt. It was on her left breast, and when she was only wearing a white silk see-through top on a black cami with a black pleated skirt and flats the coffee stain was very obvious.

She waved her hand haphazardly. "It's okay. The interviewers will also be judging my portfolio, not just me. I can explain it was just an accident."

"Miss. I think you're in shock." Adrien said, staring at her with a straight face.

"I-I'm not in shock! I just feel confident in my portfolio. I-I had a whole pep talk from my friend A-"

"What if they see the spill and they're gonna be like 'This girl's so clumsy, how can we hire her?'" Adrien didn't even know why he was still talking. He just couldn't stop.

"Hey, Latte-man! That wasn't my fault. I was just standing there minding my own business when-"

"But if you don't get the job I'll never forgive myself! It will haunt me day and night."

"I-I can get it," She paused, running a few fingers through her ponytail nervously. "It's okay, maybe my portfolio is good enough."

"Nope." Adrien shook his head doubtfully. "They'll see your outfit and boom! Bad first impression!"

"No!" The woman held her face, a look of utter dismay on it.

"Yes!" Adrien responded intensely.

The woman began to hyperventilate, clutching her chest as if willing her heart to stop. "W-what am I going to do? My friend gave me a whole pep talk yesterday and I guess I-I just got too confident."

"What does your friend know about fashion?" Adrien was just fueling the fire of this woman's stress, for some reason freaking out about thinking he ruined her life. "How do you know you can believe what she says?"

The woman across from him buried her face in her hands, exclaiming without a hint of hope. "She won't understand! She's just a reporter!"

"What are you gonna do?"

"I-I don't know."

Adrien thought for a minute, now feeling a little guilty. First he didn't think she was going to get it because of her clothes, which was completely his fault. Now he didn't think she'd get it because of her lack of confidence...

Which was completely his fault.

Adrien looked down at his outfit. He wore a black hoodie on top of his tank top and jeans, not thinking he'd be out long so not putting any effort into his outfit. He pulled the black hoodie off, arm after arm, and handed it over the table.

"Aren't you sick?"

His unfaithful body chose that moment to let out a little kitten sneeze. "Only a cold. It's just what happens when I don't wear a scarf." He let out a nervous chuckle and shook the sweater in front of her again. "It'll cover the spot."

She carefully took it and put it on. The way it fit on her was like a black cardigan, the only thing looking bad about it being the hood in the back. To fix this the woman took her hair out of the ponytail it had been in and fluffed it.

That was the moment Adrien died.

If he thought she was beautiful before she was definitely beautiful now. After fixing everything she looked up at him with nervous blue eyes.

"Do I look okay?"

Adrien gulped drily, pulling his collar as if to help him breathe properly. "More than okay."

It was quiet for a minute as the two just looked at each other across the table. Their food and drinks that were almost done being untouched. That was the precise minute Adrien's phone went off.

It wasn't just any ringtone, it was the Sailor Moon theme song, at least Adrien knew it was. He was praying she didn't recognize the small part that played so she wouldn't think he was a dork. He didn't want her to find that out until after their first date.

Which he was definitely hoping would happen.

It was Chloè who had called. He made eye contact with the woman across from him and pointed to the phone. She nodded, prompting him to take it. "Chloè, it's almost 10 o clock..." He began as he walked away from the table. He knew how rude it was to answer the phone in front of someone.

Little did he know that when the woman heard the time she had a mini heart attack, her eyes almost bulging out of her sockets. She quickly pulled out her phone to check the time and sure enough, it was 9:41. Her interview was 15 minutes away and that was if there was no traffic. She pulled a pen out of her pocket and quickly scribbled something on a napkin. She grabbed her jacket and flung it on at a speed that'd make The Flash proud. When it came to her scarf she glanced at Adrien who was turned towards a window, then left it there with a smile.

She grabbed a new napkin and wrote a new message, getting rid of the old one. Then she was gone.

When Adrien returned to his seat he was greeted by emptiness instead of the beautiful nameless girl that was across from him before. He frowned as he looked around for her. When he didn't see her in the vicinity he assumed she had gone to the bathroom. That was before he noticed the napkin.

_Had to go. Hope this scarf will keep you warm. Call me :) 367-7148._

The lovesick grin that was plastered on his face made it clear that he was happy. He was already thinking about all the things he and his mystery girl would do together. Walk around the Park, of course in better weather, and to the Eiffel Tower or to the Louvre, maybe even visit the bakery she worked at. He stared down at the napkin, fidgeting with it as he was barely able to contain his excitement.

He would definitely call her.

**-LB-**

His cold had definitely gotten worse after his walk in the cold that morning. He had been sneezing and sniffling all day. Somehow Adrien had a runny and stuffy nose, which was a fate worse than death. When Chloè had called and said she overslept she had come to the cafè to finally have breakfast with him.

Adrien wanted her to feel guilty for everything she'd put him through that morning. Which was why he kept making snide comments. "Wow, you sure are enjoying that cinnamon roll for someone who was on time for brunch."

Chloè rolled her eyes mid-bite, placing down the sugary food that she very rarely ate to maintain her figure.

"How many times do you want me to apologize?" She snapped angrily after swallowing. Adrien couldn't take her seriously with a few crumbs stuck in her sticky lip balm. "I overslept, okay. It's not like I ran over your cat."

"You leave Plagg out of this." Adrien tsked Chloè chidingly, taking a sip of his latte, his second or 1.5 if you count the spill. "And this morning wasn't all bad." The blonde man could barely hold back the grin on his face as he remembered the girl from this morning. His eyes darted to the napkin for the 5th time in a half hour, glancing over her angelic handwriting one more time.

"You got a number?"

"Yup! She's adorable, and pretty, and smart, and funny." Chloè rolled her eyes again as he continued to gush. "Oh and nice! She left me her scarf- and I don't know her name and she left all of a sudden." He held the scarf to his chest and let out an overdramatic gasp as he had a revelation. "She's like Cinderella."

Chloè crossed her arms, as if tired of all his gushing. "What's so great about this scarf?"

Adrien's hand fidgeted with the fabric in his lap. "It's homemade. With love." It was his favorite color too, blue- and soft to the touch.

"You just met this girl and you're talking about love already? Calm down, Casanova."

He laughed at that, sniffing back a sneeze. "I don't love her yet, but I do think it might go somewhere. I thought we had this connection you know?" He let out a dreamy sigh. "She's special, I can just tell."

Chloè made a nauseous face, almost actually turning green."You're gonna make sick with all this romantic crap. We're not in a RomCom, okay?"

Adrien would've responded to her pessimistic attitude by saying something cheerful but he sneezed. He sneezed so loud that the table he and Chloè sat at jiggled. He held his nose with 2 hands, blinking up at Chloè helplessly as he struggled to keep boogers in his nose.

And Chloè, being the helpful, supportive, childhood friend that Adrien knew so well made a disgusted face and handed Adrien a bunch of napkins whilst averting her eyes and instead staring out the window on the left. Adrien closed his eyes and huffed into the napkins. When he was done he looked up with an evil smirk at Chloè, crumpling up the napkins in his hand.

"Wow, that was a lot of booger." He snickered as Chloè continued to look away with a revolted face. "Like I actually felt the boogers leave my nose- and god Chloè it was-"

"Go wash your hands, Agreste." Her icy blue eyes looked ready to glare him to death. "Now."

"Yes, ma'am."

**-LB-**

After the breakfast with Chloè Adrien had a photo shoot for an upcoming magazine featuring Gabriel. He spent the better part of his day doing that until it was about 2 and he went to lunch with Nino. They had lunch at the restaurant called Aesop's Tables. Every week it's theme changed from a different fairy tale every week.

Today happened to be Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. Waiters dressed and acted as dwarves, and once in awhile the manager would come out as Snow White or the Evil Queen. It was more of a restaurant for little kids but Adrien thought it was necessary considering what he wanted to tell Nino.

"I swear to God if Grumpy looks at me the wrong way_ one more time _I'll get all grumpy on his ass." Nino grumbled under his breath as he took a sip of his Fairy Tale Flurry.

Adrien scolded Nino, although barely hiding the amused look that showed on his green eyes. "We're in a kid's restaurant. Their innocent minds can't handle profanities."

"Wanna tell me why we're here again?"

Adrien took a deep breath, barely holding back his excited grin. "I met the one." _The _one? Nino echoed incredulously, looking surprised and setting down his milkshake as if the conversation was more important. For the longest time Nino and Adrien had been friends and Nino had had to listen to Adrien complain about how there was no one out there for him and how everything in his life sucked except Nino and Chloè and all that and how real love didn't exist because every girl he liked only liked him for his money.

So hearing Adrien speak positively about his love life was surprising, but also nice.

"Yup." Adrien nodded before gesturing around him. "And this place'll be where I take her for the first date."

Nino's smile turned into a frown as soon as he said that. The boy with the cap looked around the restaurant before looking back at Adrien. "Why?"

"She's like my Cinderella. She left the ball early and left me her scarf. Now I need to find it, so I think this place will be-"

"Let me stop you right there." Nino said, raising his hand. "You're going to bring a girl _you just met _to a restaurant _for kids_. Where you'll be surrounded by _married parents_."

Adrien blinked slowly, processing everything that Nino just said. "Oh my God, you're right." The blonde held a hand to his forehead as he came to a realization, his friend across from him nodding respectively in honor of his friend. "And the food- she'll think I'm immature!" Adrien groaned into his hands, a loud agonizing groan that made people look curiously then avert their eyes. At the same time, their waiter came over with food, took one look at Adrien, then at Nino who shook his head. Smartly the waiter took off.

"You haven't taken her yet, relax man." Adrien stayed in his turtle hole, despite Nino trying to comfort him. "This is what I'm here for. To help you find the perfect place to go on your first date. Or the perfect outfit for the third date, or the most amazing ring that makes her eyes shine. Adrien, I'll be there for you, man." Adrien looked up with a faint smile, his eyes glossy, sniffing slightly.

"Dude don't cry."

**-LB-**

After his photo shoot he had taken a nice long shower and was thinking about calling the woman from the coffee shop. There he laid on his bed looking up at the ceiling, his hair damp and towel covering his area while he thought deeply.

Those eyes. He felt like he was falling into them every time he looked at them. They were the most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen, nothing like Chloè's, whose eyes were just icy blue.

And that smile, oh God. It warmed his heart to see it and he would give anything to see her again, especially that award winning smile.

He was thinking about the mystery girl from that morning but his cat had other plans. Plagg sat on Adrien's bed with an angry look on his face, nipping at the blonde's hand and meowing for attention.

Adrien sighed and stood up, slumping his way over to the mini-fridge and giving the cat an entire wheel of Camembert. "Don't tell anyone." He whispered to Plagg jokingly as the cat sauntered away with swag. He was going to go back to laying down and contemplating calling the girl when he heard a knock on his door. He tightened the towel around his waist and sped to the door.

It was Nino.

"DUDE!" His best friend yelled when the blonde finally answered the door. Adrien almost crapped his ...towel. "There's a party. Chicks will be there. Put on some pants! Let's go!"

Adrien blinked at him slowly, not only because Nino insinuated that Adrien should go shirtless but also because Adrien had met his true love, so he didn't have to flirt with gold digging girls anymore. "You know I'm about to call the girl of my dreams right?"

"Okay, okay." Nino strode into the apartment without even asking, slumping into the couch in the living room and rubbing his temples. Adrien closed the door and sat next to his friend. "How about me? Do you want me to die alone?"

"W-well_ no_ I mean I want you to be happy..."

Nino put this hat back on, pleading to his still naked friend. "Then come with me! Be my wingman."

The blonde sighed as if annoyed but he had an amused smile on his face. "Fine, whatever."

"Yes!" Nino said, almost jumping out of his seat. Instead, he pulled Adrien into a tight meaningful hug, crying tears of joy into the blonde's bare chest.

"Nino, I'm naked."

**-LB-**

"It's super loud here." Adrien complained as he and Nino entered the party. People were everywhere, dancing and/or grinding on one another. The party was inside of a rented out restaurant or bar. Adrien really couldn't tell with all the flashing colors and music. He could see a stage where three people were performing.

The lead singer was a girl with a short bob and an innocent pink dress, the bass player was a girl with dark long hair and purple tips. Another guy on the heavy set side was in the background playing the drums and on the left of the lead singer was a guy with dark hair tipped blue playing the guitar.

The music was good, and he could tell other people liked it because of the way the crowd moved. Adrien was tempted to get a drink and dance a little too but he was here to get Nino a girl so that the guy would leave him alone.

"I don't know if you know this but this is how parties usually sound bro." Adrien rolled his eyes as Nino kept his stupid smirk. "Let's go get drinks, maybe meet a couple girls."

The two made their way over to the drink and food area where there were an assortment of goodies like cookies, pastries, cupcakes and drinks like sodas, beers, etc. Adrien thought the assortment was a little weird but took a croissant anyway.

"Anyone that attracts your attention?" Adrien turned to Nino, glancing around for anyone that looked like they could_ tolerate _his DJ friend. "Or should I rather say anyone that screams desperate?" Adrien snickered into his cup.

"Okay, funny guy," Nino began with a playful scowl. "How about her, at 10'o clock."

Adrien looked to his left and there was a girl with long curly blonde hair and a nose piercing. She had many tattoos and had a deep frown on her face. "What about her?" Adrien gulped as he accidentally made eye contact with her and quickly looked at his feet.

"Why, what's wrong with her?"

"I dunno... She seems scary. Like one look at me and she'll tie my neck into a knot."

"I like bad girls." Nino gave a thoughtful smile as he continued to check her out. "I think I'm ready." He took another gulp off his drink, cracked his neck and his fingers, then walked swiftly over to the girl. Adrien watched them talk and counted to thirty in his head.

_1_

Nino stuck out his hand to introduce himself to the girl, a nervous smile on his face. She said something, most likely sassy since she refused to shake his hand.

_5_

Nino fidgeted with his cap nervously as he spoke, looking anywhere but the girl's face. Adrien shook his head as he watched, sipping his Dr Pepper with a frown. The girl made eye contact with her friend, rolling her eyes. That just made Nino more nervous.

_15_

Adrien could tell Nino needed help. His best friend was drowning on dry land. The guy needed help.

The blonde took another sip of his soda, then walked up to the two in the middle of what was sure you have been an award speech by Nino.

"Nino!" he exclaimed, pretending to have seen him in a crowd. "It's been so long, what's up man?" The two boys dapped each other up, the girl who Nino was flirting with watched with interest.

"Adrien, hey. Just talking to a nice girl."

The girl in question stuck out her hand for Adrien with a sweet smile. "Charlotte. But my friends call me Charlie."

"It's very nice to meet you, Charlie. I reckon you've met my good friend Nino?" Charlie nodded, the friend next to her giggled. "Did he tell you he was first in his class in college?" Adrien failed to mention it being music related but that's ok. "_And _he can get into like any party in Paris because he plays music." Nino was in the background nodding and agreeing with every little thing the blonde said, and Charlotte couldn't take her eyes off him. Which was a good sign that she was attentive right?

Adrien decided for one more brag about Nino then he'd be gone. "And this guy just came back from a _long _recovery after surgery. What was it again, a penis reduction surgery?" Nino spit out the drink that he had taken to calm his nerves and glared Adrien down, an evil look in his eye. "I should take my leave." As he left he heard Charlotte say:

"Penis reduction surgery?"

Adrien thought it was going good with the two and went back to the punch station but 10 minutes later a wandering Nino found him. The blonde already saw the pained look on his face.

"How'd it go?"

"I got her number." He pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Adrien. "To give to you."

"Oh, yikes." Adrien made a face and held Nino's shoulder comfortingly. "I mean she was kinda-"

"It's whatever. Let's just move on." Nino sighed miserably. It was obvious that he was upset about it, and obvious that he was used to it. The whole Adrien being picked over him, girls flirting with the rich, famous blonde model then just plain old Nino. He had to admit he hated it but what else would he do? He couldn't flirt if his life depended on it so he needed all the help he could get from his best friend. The next girl they went to had long brown hair, and bright hazel eyes.

Nino's brain went like 50 miles an hour as he tried to think of what to say and how he would say it, and every possible thing that could go wrong. Adrien held Nino's shoulders as he followed his eyes. "Her?" He scanned the girl who was talking to a few friends and laughing. "She's pretty. Go for it, man." Nino sighed nervously and stepped forward, already feeling the rejection coming.

"Hey, w-were you- I-I mean, um, when you were- when you were falling from heaven did you hit your head? Because I'm crazy for you?"

The amount of confidence in his sentence was unbelievably close to none and he couldn't help how fast his heart beat as he prepped for humiliation. Adrien watched with a drink, staring straight ahead and waiting to wingman in up. At least until someone distracted him.

"Should I be worried?" Adrien blinked up at the girl with red highlights and glasses, looking at suspiciously. "You're looking pretty sus right now."

He laughed nervously, rubbing the nape of his neck uncomfortably. It was true that it looked weird since he had been intently staring at the girl and Nino (who were now talking!) and he was sipping his drink periodically so he didn't blame to girl for being suspicious. "That's my friend right there, Nino. He _really _needs a girlfriend. Like he is _so _desperate." The girl laughed, now watching Nino and the other girl interact. "I'm his wingman." And just as he said that he noticed the girl Nino was talking to make a disgusted face. It was Adrien's time to shine, and dammit he would. "Duty calls."

5 minutes later Nino was back to sipping his drink and glaring at his supposed best friend. "Dude. Enough with the penis reduction surgery, okay? It's not working." The girl that Adrien had met earlier, Alya he had found out, was still closeby and when she heard that she burst into more infectious laughter. Nino stiffened when he saw a girl. "W-wh-Who's this?"

"He was right." She giggled and put her hands on her hips. "You _are _desperate."

Two red holes could be found where Nino stared at Adrien's head. The DJ wanted to kill him. No, the DJ wanted to make Adrien feel the same pain as him. The same humiliation. Nino sighed rejectedly and sagged. "It's not my fault! I'll be doing okay, then they'll peep Adrien and all of a sudden I'm irrelevant."

Adrien's eyes widened and he took a few seconds to blink as Alya cleared her throat embarrasedly. "Oh, I-I'm sorry." Adrien meant the apology with all of his heart. He had already met what was sure to be the love of his life and now all he wanted was to have his best friend find the same. It was obviously not his fault but he felt bad for not helping.

"I can help." Alya said, interruting the akward silence that had been there before. "I could be the female point of view. I always knew I'd make a great wingwoman." Both boys looked at her as if she was crazy. "I don't really have anything to do? I was only here to help my friends set up for the party, and now my oblivious best friend's being aggresively flirted with. I have _nothing _else to do." She seemingly begged, and the boys both looked at each other before looking back at her.

"Um, sure." Nino stuttered.

* * *

They found Nino no one. But he didn't seem to mind. In fact Nino was happier without flirting with the girls because at the end of the night even with all of his failures he was laughing it up and drinking with Adrien. Well Adrien and their new friend Alya. She was cool. Cooler than most girls. And she was a really good wingwoman from what Adrien observed. She was funny and seemingly smart. It was getting late and Adrien really wanted to call his mystery girl, at least today, and he didn't want it to get so late it seemed like a booty call.

That was why he had left the two, and the party. Bumping into someone and quickly apologizing as he rushed to leave the party. He was already thinking about what he would say. Should he call her or text her?

If he called would he be making it seem as if she wasn't busy at all? As if she had nothing going on in her life, so much so that she would pick up immiediately. Texting didn't sound so bad, in fact it sounded like the best thing to do.

So as soon as he got home he threw off his jacket and let his mind wander. How should he text her? Something cute and flirty? Or something that won't be too flirty, maybe more friendly than flirty. The possibilites were endless. He had to actually think about everything because this could be a story he shares with his children, grandchildren, and great grandchildren for years to come. He just felt so ooey gooey.

That was how Adrien found himself looking in the pocket of the pants he was wearing earlier that day. All he found was a crumpled up used tissue an a gum wrapper. He checked the winter jacket he had been wearing earlier, taking cool calming breaths as he felt every pocket.

The two front ones: _nothing._

The two top front ones: _also nothing._

The two left secret ones: _oh God, n__othing_.

The two right secret ones: _n_\- wait!

Adrien rubbed the jacket pocket harder, his heart beating even faster as he tried to take relaxing breaths. How did people breathe again? He honestly forgot! He shoved his hand into the jacket and rustled around, gasping once he knew he felt paper.

He ripped the paper out of the pocket, smiling widely as he expected to see the adorable message that was left for him that morning. Instead, he felt his heart shatter in his chest once he did see what it said.

_The Brewed Awakening  
4 Place du Tertre_

_9:27:45 - Server: Nicole_

_LF Blueberry Muffin 2.39 x 1= $2.39  
__Medium VC Latte 3.50 x 1= $3.50  
__Subtotal= $5.89  
__  
Total= $5.89_

He gulped drily, staring at the paper in his fingers as he slowly began to realize what was happening. The napkin. With Cinderella's number. Wasn't anywhere in his jacket. Adrien stared at the reciept again and tried to think to this morning. Where had he put the napkin? It was there when Chloe had come. He remembered he sneezed and he blew his nose and left the table-

Oh god.

He blew his nose with the phone number! This was crazy. His heart wanted to beat out of his chest- his brain was ready to explode in his skull and he felt as if the world were falling. There was no way that he was stupid enough to blow his nose into the number of his true love. That was like Prince Charming falling onto the glass slipper and breaking it. He just couldn't believe this.

There was no way that he had done that. Maybe he had left the number in the hoodie he had given the girl. He shook his head as he got up and paced.

What was he, dense? He had given the hoodie before she had left the number so that was a no. He ran his fingers through his hair that was hair nervously. Maybe he had left it in his pants or his car or, or maybe he had _dropped it_. He needed to retrace his steps and find that girl's number. She was so perfect. Everything about her. He could already see their lives together, them growing old.

He really, really, _really _needed to find that napkin.

* * *

_**Hope you liked the chapter! Please review and follow. Maybe favorite if you like it enough... Will probably have Catsanova out soon too and working on a new chapter for Miraculous Chat Noir!**_

_**P.S- Next chap will be Marinette's POV **_

_**Dupain-DANG OUT!**_


	2. Call me, Maybe?

_**Title: Lost and Found**_

_**Chapter: Call me, maybe? (Marinette)**_

_**I didn't expect so many people to like this... I hope you like this chapter in Marinette's point of view- I already know I don't :\ IF you like it please tell me cuz I was really hesitant to toss this. **_

* * *

**-LB-**

It was early morning when Marinette woke up. Well 8:30 was earlier than usual for her, and after a long night's sleep she felt ready. Ready to take on the world. The designing world of course. That was why she stood in front of the mirror, staring at herself, determination evident in her bright blue eyes.

She took a deep breath, many deep breaths and even made a power pose. One hand on her hip and the other raised in a sort've fist bump to the air.

"I got this." She spoke strongly. "I'm gonna walk into that meeting and blow them away." More deep breaths. "I am a strong, independent woman and I got this!"

A few more whoops, 1 or 2 exclamations, and a scolding from the still sleeping Alya was enough to stop her and force her to get ready for the day. She glanced at her outfit for the day, one that she had carefully crafted to be not only cute and trendy but also simple and sweet. She was tempted to add a cardigan to the outfit but quickly decided against it because she knew if the office was too hot then she'd be too nervous to take off said cardigan and she'd get sweaty and smelly and they wouldn't hire her.

"Are you still nervous?" Marinette jumped a good 10 feet in the air when Alya seemingly appeared out of nowhere and yawned as she spoke in her ear. The girl chuckled when she saw Marinette's face. "Sorry for scaring you."

"Funny how your face doesn't match your words. And of course I'm still nervous! What kind of question is that?"

"We had a whole talk last night, I thought you'd be fine." Marinette moved her hand in a way that said so-so. _So _Alya grabbed the lithe girl's shoulders and swung her, as if to get the words into her head. "Your portfolio is _beautiful, _your outfit is _great_, you look _amazing_, you know _exactly _what to say. You can do anything you put your mind to, and you got this, okay?"

Marinette blinked at her best friend and roommate slowly. After years of secretly drawing designs and making commission for doll clothes, she had finished design school was now looking for an internship at her favorite designing company, which was, unfortunately, the hardest job to get. After working like crazy on her beautiful portfolio and practicing as much as she could outside of working at the bakery she thought she could do it.

"I got this."

Marinette hadn't meant to spend so much time getting ready. She had let enough time to get ready, go to the bakery she worked at (her parent's), and get to the interview 10 minutes _before _it started. But a few things got in the way of that. At first she was on time, even after her pep talk from Alya, but then in her boiling hot shower she had contemplated life for awhile, then debated which shampoo would make her hair smell as if she was right for the job, then about which deodorant was right for the job, and it went on and on.

It was about 9:15 when she was finally all dressed, but then she thought about which scarf and cardigan to wear, if she were to wear one. She finally decided on her almost finished blue scarf. It looked good, only the inside of it wasn't embroided with her name. It only had the _Mari _part of _Mari_nette. Then she had to decide which cardigan to wear and how it would look with her outfit. She decided on one that was black but then she had to decide if she wanted it short, medium, or long. The long cardigan idea was quickly scrapped when Marinette realized all the things that could go wrong. With her luck she would fall on her face after tripping over it. It didn't seem likely but you never knew when it came to the blackette. Small would make her arms look weird, so that was also a no. Then she decided medium, but by that time she figured if she got nervous, which she would, or if the room was too hot then she'd sweat in her cardigan and smell so after all the debating in her mind she finally settled on no cardigan. Since she was so late to be early she quickly put her hair in a high ponytail and was out the door.

She couldn't go all the way across town to the bakery so she ended up just going to the one that was 5 minutes away. "The Brewed Awakening" was a new coffee shop that had opened and it seemed to be a hit already because of it's punny name. It was crowded when Marinette entered and she found herself in line staring at the menu hanging. What did she want? She had no idea but the guy in front of her was already getting served. A cinnamon roll didn't sound so bad.

Just as she took a step forward, she was almost pushed back onto the ground by a huge wall. At least that was what it felt like. The force from the guy's stomach was just so strong that she almost found herself sprawled on the ground. Marinette blinked upwards at the tall, blonde glass of water that was trying his best to apologize for spilling his hot drink on her shirt _and _almost knocking her down.

"Crap, I-I'm sorry." The blonde guy stuttered as he held her shoulders, trying to stabilize her as Marinette just blinked in response. He was just like the drink on her shirt- super hot. "I don't usually tackle girls until the third date, fifth at the latest." Almost simultaneously both of their eyes widened slightly, almost as if what came out of his mouth surprised him as much as it surprised her.

Marinette giggled. She couldn't help it. He let out a nervous laugh in response, grabbing napkins and shoving them in her face. "It wasn't _your _fault! I'm super clumsy so I know it was somehow my fault."

Why would she tell him she was clumsy? Here she was having a romantic movie meeting with a very attractive guy and she was telling him she was clumsy! What should she tell him next? Maybe go into detail about her horrible morning breath, or perhaps talk about her inability to get up in the morning- even better: that weird spot on her pinkie!

"It was not your fault!" He quickly said, making her smile in response. For some reason she wasn't worried at all about the coffee stain. "Before you blame yourself _again _let me buy you breakfast." The guy had a crooked smile on his face, and the way he rubbed the nape of his neck awkwardly was endearing. Most guys would've just given her a couple napkins and told her to deal with it. "To make up for all the pain and suffering."

She shook her head immediately. She hated the thought of guilting the guy into buying her breakfast. "No it's fine. Honestly, I should be offering to buy you a new drink." She gestured towards the spill while giggling but then she realized she was essentially gesturing towards her boob. To a random guy- who she didn't know the name of! Wait till Alya heard this!

"Next?"

Marinette's eyes darted to the cashier as Marinette realized she was the last person in line. She looked at the guy, then decided to just walk ahead. Their conversation seemed over so she just ordered a cinnamon roll and hot tea. She debated buying the blonde guy a new drink but she had no idea what it even was or how he liked his coffee- and he didn't seem to want to talk to her. She was a stranger! For all he knew she could roofie his drink. Not that she would- but she could.

She ate her cinnamon roll near the window since none of the seats were vacant. Hot blonde boy was on his phone so she just looked out the window and ate her cinnamon roll as she thought of the interview. They would probably understand her incident with the coffee stain.

That's when she was tapped on the shoulder and sprayed with crumbs by HBG (Hot Blonde Guy) while he said a bunch of gibberish. It sounded a lot like Darth Vader. He quickly swallowed what was in his mouth, face red as he coughed and apologized. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to I-I apologize."

Something about all his apologies made him so much more attractive. He continued to apologize and trip over his words until Marinette finally put a hand on his shoulder to put him out of his misery. "It's okay!" She giggled when he got even redder. "You should breathe once in a while, it's good for you."

HBG returned with what was the most _dazzling _smile she had ever seen in her life. This guy should model! Or become a sexy greek god. "I was just trying to ask you if you wanted to join me at my table, my way of apologizing for the spill."

He did something with his eyebrows that made her blush. Was he flirting? It felt like flirting. She wasn't so sure. Why would this adorably cute _and _sexy beast flirt with someone like her? Marinette glanced at his table, and then looked back at him.

"That sounds like a great way to repay me." She was going to wink but decided against it.

"What brings you to The Brewed Awakening?"

Marinette fingered her hot drink before taking a sip shyly. "I live nearby." She paused. "I hate to betray the bakery I work at but this is much closer." Was that too much information? He did _ask _but maybe what she said wasn't needed. She couldn't remember the last time she second-guessed every single thing she said. The feeling of anxiety around a very attractive, cute guy was amazing- oh how she missed it. "H-How about you?"

"I-I planned to meet up for breakfast but uh, she's really late, maybe still sleeping."

Of course he had a girlfriend. Look at the man! Not that she was only attracted to his looks because that was _wrong _but she couldn't help it- he was amazingly attractive. He was also freakishly adorable, criminally sweet, and insanely chivalrous. She looked down at her cup guiltily. Just being attracted to a man that had a girlfriend felt a little wrong to her.

"Wait, wait!" He said, shaking one hand and rubbing the nape of his neck with the other. "N-not like a girlfriend- just a _girl _friend." Marinette blinked at him. "A space between the words. I am single. Very single. A-A normal amount of single I mean."

She giggled. He was just so adorable when he tripped over his words. Marinette was really intrigued by this guy- and guys don't usually intrigue her that much. "I'm glad there's a space between the words."

"So am I."

There it was again. A beautiful smile that made her heart just melt. How was he so _perfect_? It made her want to chew her hair and curl into a ball, maybe go home.

"Where are you heading after this?"

_Hopefully a walk through the park with you, Romeo._

She was not confident enough to say that unfortunately. "I have an interview for a designing job."

Speaking of, what time was it? She wanted to be at least 10 minutes early to look ready for the job. She would've checked the time if he hadn't scared the hell out of her by shouting suddenly.

"Woah! You have a design interview and I ruined what you're wearing? What if you don't get it because of me?" HBG yelped, he began to sputter out the rest of his sentence, obviously astonished that Marinette wasn't freaking out. Why wasn't she freaking out again?

Oh right, tea is very calming. And she'd gotten all her freak out _out _last night and this morning. Alya had trained her well. Unless the spill was worse than she had thought?

Marinette chuckled and glanced down at her white shirt. Okay.. The coffee stain was considerably noticeable through the white and against her black cami. But it was okay! She waved her hand haphazardly. "It's okay, the interviewers will be judging my portfolio, not just me. I can explain it was just an accident." _Because if Marinette did anything well it was accidents._

"Miss," he stared at her from across the table with a stoic, serious face," I think you're in shock."

"I-I'm not in shock! I just feel confident in my portfolio." It sounded more as if she was trying to convince herself than him. She was okay! She was okay. Remember what Alya said? Everything was okay. "I-I had a whole pep talk from my friend A-"

HBG was just on a roll. A scary, realistic roll. "What if they see the spill and they're gonna be like 'This girl's so clumsy, how can we hire her?'" He even did a little voice to represent the mean interviewer.

She couldn't do this, what was she thinking? She wanted to hide in a turtleneck and die. "Hey, Latte-man! That wasn't _my _fault. I was just standing there, minding my own business when-"

"But if you don't get the job I'll never forgive myself! It will haunt me day and night." Haunt _him _day and night? She would be out of her _dream _job at her _dream _company! HBG was making her panic, and she hated it!

No, no, no no. It was okay. Remember what Alya said? She woud be fine. Deep breaths, Mari. "I-I can get it," she ran a couple fingers through her hair trying to calm herself. "It's okay, maybe my portfolio is good enough." In her defense it was a damn good portfolio.

"Nope." He shook his head, something that broke her heart slightly. "They'll see your outfit and boom! Bad first impression!"

She cradled her face in her hands dramatically. "No!"

He gripped the table and responded with just as much intensity. "Yes!"

That was it. That was enough to get her to start hyperventilating. She held her chest, her heart beating quickly in her chest. So fast she felt as if it was going to explode. "W-What am I going to do?" She cried. "My friend gave me a whole pep talk yesterday and I-I guess I just got too confident."

"What does your friend know about fashion? How do you know you can believe what she says?" What exactly did _this _guy know about fashion? Marinette buried her face in her hands. She was just pushing her stress, anger, and frustration onto the stranger, and that just made her feel guilty.

"She won't understand," she cried hopelessly," She's just a reporter!"

HBG gulped and slouched in his chair nervously. "What are you gonna do?"

"I-I don't know."

It was silent. Marinette had time to think everything through. It wasn't as if she didn't have any other interviews. She did! She had applied to 3 internships. Agreste, Fucci Designs, and Genti. But Agreste was her favorite. It was her _dream_. And now she wouldn't get it.

All of a sudden a black mass was shoved in her face. She looked at it, then back at HBG, then back at the black mass which she realized was a hoodie- _oh. _To cover her wet spot.

"Aren't you sick?" She squeaked nervously. What would be even worse than bombing the interview would be barely getting the interview then calling in sick the first week.

What was the cutest thing was the kitten sneeze that escaped him. Oh _God _she almost teared up. "Only a small cold. It's just what happens when I don't wear a scarf." He chuckled awkwardly and shook the sweater in front of her again. "It'll cover your spot."

Carefully she took it and slid it on. The way it fit on her was like a black cardigan, and it reminded her how tall this guy was since he was just sitting. The only thing that stuck out was the hoodie that made her look like a hunchback. She pursed her lips, then gently took the hairtie out of her hair and ruffled it a little. She looked up at him from across the table nervously, biting her lip slightly.

"Do I look okay?"

Yes, she was using him as a mirror.

He pulled his collar as if it had just gotten hot inside the room. "More than okay."

It was silent. Marinette wanted to continue talking. She thought he was adorable and funny, and she just meant him yes, but she was already dreaming of a first date. She was going to say something like _am I the only one glad your friend didn't show up? _since she really wanted to know if he felt the same way. At least she was hoping he did. She was going to say that but she was interrupted by a ringtone.

She couldn't put a finger on the song, but it was defintely familiar. It was HBG's phone and he quickly took it and looked at the caller ID. He looked at her, his green eyes polite, and pointed to his phone. _Aww_, he was asking permission to take the phone call. Could this guy be anymore chilvalrous?

"Chloe, it's almost 10 o'clock..." He said as he got up, walking away to a more secluded area.

Wait. Had he said almost 10? Marinette's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. If it was almost 10 then that meant it was almost time for her interview. No, no, no. HBG must've been confused. She pulled out her phone as fast as possible, and as soon as she opened it she was faced with a bold 9:41. She had 15 minutes to get to Agreste and that was if traffic was nonexistent, which was doubtful at 10 on a Monday.

Marinette pulled a pen out of her pocket and a napkin from the table. This guy was perfect for her and she didn't want to miss out or have him think she just disappeared. She quickly scribbled her name, her phone number, and a smiley face. At warp speed she threw on her jacket and was about to wrap her scarf around her, then she remembered HBG and his cold.

_It's just what happens when you don't wear a scarf._

She took off her scarf and wrote on a new napkin. Something cute, fast, flirty, and sweet. Then she was gone. She took a deep breath of the cold, morning air as she stepped out of the cafe. The cold air bit at her face but her shy excited smile was still clear, along with the red blush that had been on her face since she talked to HBG.

Hopefully he was interested in her and her panic attack didn't scare him off. She would know if he called her. And hopefully he would.

Marinette really hoped he would.

**-LB-**

She made it on time. Which was very surprising to her. Well, she wasn't on time to be early like she had hoped but she was still there before 10, which was what really mattered. 9:56 wasn't bad. Marinette gave a sweet, but nervous smile to the four people that were already sitting in the waiting room, obviously here for the internship job.

Only one person gave her a smile back. That was the boy who sat directly across from her. He held a magazine and gave a small smile in return. His brown hair was flipped and shaved on the sides, his beard was trimmed ruggedly, and his fashionable square frames accented his plaid in underneath overalls. He looked like Julian Edelman if he was a hipster. There was a girl two seats away from her who crinkled her nose in disgust. She had long brown hair with half of it in a bun and she looked mean girl scary. She went back to sketching in her notebook after awkward eye contact with Marinette. She wore a cute orange feather shirt and ripped jeans, a little weird for winter but very fashionable and most likely the reason she wore it. The last girl just glanced up for a split second just to return to her phone. Her blonde hair was pixie cut and she had 50 nose piercings. She wore tight leather pants, a band shirt that was crookedly hanging off her shoulder, and a choker around her neck. The last guy wore a grey hoodie on top of a random t-shirt and horribly ripped jeans. His black hair was tied back in a man bun and he stared at Marinette for a few seconds before losing interest and going back to looking boredly around.

Marinette gulped nervously and took a seat trembling. She looked fine, but now her outfit felt simple. She fidgeted nervously with her skirt as she stared at the modern clock on the wall. It was sort've really hard to read because of it's modern-ness but Marinette was counting down to 10 to see who would be called in for the interview first. Part of her wanted it to be her, just to get it over with, while the other part wanted to curl up and go back to The Brewed Awakening and see if a certain blonde was there.

And just as she predicted exactly at 9:59:59 the door leading to the famous designer's office swung open and there was Gabriel Agreste. His silver hair was gelled back and he had a straight, emotionless look on his face. With his hands behind his back he walked stifly forward and Marinette tensed in her seat, gulping as she looked up at her mysterious and selcuded idol.

"Welcome." He said monotonously, then scanned the faces around the room. He cleared his throat one more time and gestured towards the tall dark-haired woman who was behind him. "This is my personal advisor Nathalie, she will take you one by one and ask questions I have given to her. One of you will be eliminated, then the last four will be put on teams and have to create a random outfit of our choosing tomorrow." He paused and looked around for a moment, then his piercing gray eyes settled on Marinette.

"Every one of you is extremely talented in a certain aspect of fashion, and mediocre at others. At Agreste we do _not _accept mediocrity. Do not disappoint me."

She gulped anxiously, not tearing her eyes away from her idol. Nathalie cleared her throat to speak while Gabriel went through another door, closing it behind him and leaving his office vacant for interviews. _Okay_. Not that she was hoping to have her interview with Gabriel but she thought that was what was gonna happen. Turns out they were just shoved onto his assistant who was hopefully not as cold as Mr Agreste.

"Okay, each of you have 10 minutes for your interviews. First up is... Alexandra Cage." The girl with the pixie cut looked up at Nathalie, with a more than confident look in her eye.

"The name's Lexi."

Exactly 10 minutes passed and Lexi came out with a defeated look on her face, when she saw everyone staring she quickly looked away. Marinette shivered in her seat.

If that girl had been_ so_ confident when she came in, then so defeated when she came out Marinette was definitely screwed.

"Brandon Dudley?"

The guy in the hoodie stood up, stretched, then walked confidently to the office with a goofy grin and like clockwork 10 minutes later he returned as defeated.

"_Marynette_ Dupain-Chang?" Nathalie said. Marinette winced when she pronounced her name wrong, both her first and last. She knew if she didn't correct her now, the longer it went on it'd be harder to tell her. So Marinette gulped and said as confidently as possible.

"A-Actually it's _Mari-nette_ and _Cheng_." Nathalie looked over her list of names, then looked back at Marinette with a nod and apologized. Nathalie gestured for Marinette to come into the office and with a gulp Marinette obliged. But she could do this. She believed in herself. She believed she could do it. She was an independent, confident, French woman and she could handle an interview.

If that was the case why did it feel as if she was convincing herself?

**-LB-**

Grocery shopping was usually fun with the two girls. They would take the same day off, get breakfast together, spa day, grocery shopping, then a night out. But now it was weird.

Since Marinette had her job interview they didn't get breakfast, then Marinette was too nervous about her phone ringing and the _two _phone calls she was hoping for so she refused to go to the spa and miss the monumental calls. Then Alya barely got her out of the house to go shopping.

Now they walked through the produce aisle. More like Alya walked with many-a coupon and Marinette pushed the cart, slumping against it lifelessly.

Alya pursed her lips and ruffled through her coupons. "Did you say we needed oranges? Or was that onions?" She asked out loud as they passed some juicy ones. Marinette grunted, not even bothering to try to speak, or bother to check if it was juicy oranges or onions. "I'm sorry, what?" The blackette grunted again, now sagging more against the shopping cart. Her best friend sighed in frustration. "Mari, I know you're worried about your phone, but it's okay."

All of a sudden the girl shot up.

"_Is _it okay, Alya? Is it really?" Alya gulped as everyone in the vicinity looked at Marinette and her awkwardly after Marinette's sudden outburst. Alya slowly nodded, a bit scared for her life but glad Marinette was doing something other than slouching nonetheless. "Not one, not three, _but two _phone calls decide the rest of my life-" Alya didn't think that the 'not three' was necessary but that's ok. "-and I'm just supposed to be okay? I'm not okay!"

"Okay, what you need is a distraction. I have an idea."

An hour later the two were wrapping black and purple streamers around pillars at a rented out restaurant. Alya wasn't really paying attention to her pillar since she was too busy watching Marinette closely, who was too busy staring at her phone waiting for it to ring.

"Y'know, they say a watched pot never boils." Alya joked, adding a nervous chuckle in between too and eyeing Marinette cautiously. Instead of responding Marinette just grumbled and continued hanging the streamers with one hand. "Mari, maybe you should put the phone away?" Alya cringed when she heard herself say it. What was she, Marinette's mom? "I-I mean why aren't you in the here and now?"

"Yeah, Marinette." Juleka added from behind Alya, startling the girl. The black haired goth girl was holding a heavy-looking box with difficulty. "You need to take your mind off of it."

Marinette pouted at the two, her large blue eyes wet. "What if they call and I'm not-?"

"Then they'll leave a voicemail." Alya interrupted, putting a hand on Marinette's shoulder comfortingly. The girl took a huge breath and slammed her phone onto the table. It was meant to be inspiring and show that she was going to put her phone away and finally join life for the first time today but instead it made everyone in cringe at how hard she had slammed it.

"Hand me the streamers." From all the way across the room Rose threw black streamers at Marinette, who barely caught it , almost falling over the table on the right.

"Marinette's back everyone!"

The party was just about ready to start, the only problem was Luka had just now arrived with the drinks, and Marinette's parents had just come to drop off the food. Marinette still looked at her phone once in while, frowning when she didn't receive a call nor a text, but for the most part she was focused on the party. Marinette had left her seat after decorating to help Alya, Juleka, and Rose take the drinks out of his car.

The blackette sighed and stuck a fake smile on her face, not wanting to worry her friends but deep down she felt as if her insides were on fire. They walked out to the car, Marinette almost slipping on ice as she did so, and met Luka. Him and Juleka had a short hug, then Juleka turned her attention towards the girls. "This is Alya," Alya waved slightly with a small smile," and this is Marinette." Marinette flashed her utterly fake happy smile and Luka cringed when shaking her hand. "They helped me decorate for the show."

"Thanks for the support, ladies." He flashed a shiny smile at Marinette, who didn't notice. Every other girl did though. "These are heavy, so watch out." With ease he picked a mountain dew 36 pack up and handed it to Rose, who almost fell over the weight. With difficulty she crab-walked inside. Next was Juleka. She picked up a 36 pack of root beer and tried to look like she could handle it but visibly strained underneath the weight.

Alya was up next. She held the sprite like a little baby, trying hard not to strain. After that was Marinette. Luka gave Marinette fanta, which she took one-handed with ease. His eyes widened significantly. "Woah." He said, obviously impressed.

"What?" She looked up at him innocently, having no idea what he meant.

"You're stronger than you look." He held two packs of 40 water bottles and walked with her back inside. "Are you usually this quiet?" He asked, watching her as she walked. Marinette shrugged. She was usually friendlier than this but she had a lot on her mind. "I'll take that as a yes."

When inside they placed down the drinks, while the other girls were already putting some in coolers and arranging some out on the table. Alya walked over to Marinette, just as Luka walked away to get his guitar connected. "Hey, girl." Marinette looked up at Alya, grunted, and went back to staring at her phone. Anxious Marinette was back now that decorating was over. "I think Luka's into you?"

That got her attention.

"We talked for like 5 minutes. How did you even gather that?" Mari giggled at Alya's statement, as if it was that crazy.

"You should see the way he looks at you, I don't know, I can just tell these things."

Marinette looked up at him as he set up onstage. His hoodie was rolled up and he slicked his hair back with sweat. When he saw her looking at him he gave her a wink and went back to what he was doing with a knowing smirk. The blackette's eyes widened as an embarrassed red color showed in her pale face. She looked with wide doe eyes at Alya, who smirked back knowingly. "Woah."

"You don't have a boyfriend," Alya shrugged with a smirk, taking a seat next to the girl as she sipped a fanta," I don't see why not."

Turning swiftly, Marinette stared through Alya with a frown. "Hello?" She sighed dramatically, even putting her head in her hands. "Remember this morning? The future love of my life? The most perfect man to grace this world in the history of ever?"

Alya rolled her eyes," Like I said you don't have a _boyfri_-"

"He's not my boyfriend _yet_."

"It's not like you're c-"

"But it's weird knowing my soulmate is out there and then flirting with another guy. It just feels icky." Marinette was interrupting Alya _a lot_.

The reporter sighed and shook her head. "You do you girl. Party's about to start. Maybe you should get up and dance with me at one point?"

"Actually I'm going to go backstage and pray my phone rings."

Sighing, Alya nodded as Marinette made her way to backstage to most likely be aggressively flirted with by Luka as she helped him set up. The party had technically started already and people were showing up, grabbing drinks and talking with friends that arrived.

Sooner or later it was packed and Alya wandered around, not quite sure what to do. There were a lot of people, and all of her friends were busy, so she felt lonely despite it all. She had planned to go backstage and hang out with Marinette but as she was making her way through the crowd she passed the table with food and beverages and saw a blond guy eyeing a woman weirdly. Being her, she glared at him and decided to speak up.

**-LB-**

"Nino?" Marinette scoffed, almost laughing as he said the name. "What kind of name is Nino?"

The two were cleaning up the Hall after the party, Marinette picking up garbage from tables and Alya sweeping. In the background Rose was helping Juleka pick up the instruments. Nino stood near Marinette, holding a bag of trash, and pouting at Marinette. "It's a normal name. Alya," He frowned over at Alya. "Tell her it's a normal name."

Alya leaned on her broom, pretending to think. "I don't _know_..." She teased with an evil smirk on her face. "I've never met anyone named Nino."

"Exactly." Marinette shurugged, shoving a few chip bags into Nino's trash bag. "Weird name." She confirmed jokingly. "Anyway," She looked at both Nino and Alya, a smirk on her face. "How about you two? Anything I should know about?"

In response the woman in question let out a loud, forced cackle. "Nino and I? Never! I spent my time at the party trying to hook him up after his friend ditched his sorry ass."

Nino scoffed, crossing his arms. It was obviously leading to a long fight, which was gratefully interrupted with a phone ring. The ring echoed through the room, everyone except Nino perking up and staring at Marinette. Nino looked confused as all the eyes were on her, looking at her too, wondering if she was going to do a flip.

Her phone continued to ring as the poor girl broke out in a sweat. If she answered it she could get some really happy news. _Or _the news could break her heart. She didn't know what to do with herself, so awkwardly she wiped her sweaty palms on her skirt and picked up the unknown number that was calling her phone.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

"H-he-hello?" She stuttered into her phone and gulped and was greeted with a monotonous voice. She gulped and tried to force her confident voice out. "This is she."

"Congratulations. We at Agreste are looking forward to seeing you tomorrow."

She wanted to keep it together. She really did. Try to sound serious and mature over the phone, and pretend that she didn't get the job to everyone else but her emotions got the best of her. "YES! Thank you so much! I will be there bright and early, Ms. Sancoeur." Marinette promptly hung up and jumped up in the air with a huge smile, all the girls coming over and squealing at their friend's success.

There would've been more celebration but just at the same moment there was another phone ring- and everyone gasped, staring at Marinette. Almost everyone thought the same thing. If the other call was the internship then this call must've been the famous glanced down at her phone, and in the pause Nino looked at his phone, and rose a brow.

"Hey, man. What's up?"

* * *

_**I did not enjoy typing Marinette's part. Maybe I'll do her chapter every two chapters. I dunno what it is about our Sunshine Child but he's so UMPHY. I just never know what to do for Marinette's thing cuz like I had a basic outline but there wasn't as much substance as there was in Adrien's chap. But I think you know what phone call Nino was taking ;)**_

_**I'll be back BY Memorial Day (May 27) ALSo:**_

_**expect Miraculous Chat Noir soon- Spoiled only has like 100 words so far so yIkEssss**_

_**Dupain-Dang OUT!**_

_**P.S- Happy Earth Day?**_

_**P.P.S- Maybeee tell me if you liked it/hated it also what you want to see for Marinette's next chap ;D**_


End file.
